Amber Eyes
by only-real-men-sparkle
Summary: Bella and Edward have got married. This is their daughters story. Alternative to BD.
1. Chapter 1

**Amber Eyes**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing but my ignorance and the characters I created**

**Let's be on with it shall we…**

**BPOV**

"You didn't think I'd go back on my part of the deal did you?" he questioned as he carried me through the door, Bridal style, he carried me like this a lot but today was different because I actually was his bride.

"Well, I was wondering, when" I replied in a way I knew he couldn't resist.

"Now!" he said as he laid me down on the bed unzipping the back of the gorgeous wedding dress Alice had got me. He kissed my jaw and worked his way to my lips.

"By the way" I said as I pulled away from his lips to breath "Alice said she's kill you if you ruined the dress.

"Fine" he pulled it over my head and left me momentarily. I opened my eyes and saw it hanging on the back of his door. He placed himself back in my arms and kissed me again. He removed his jacket and I started undoing the buttons of his white shirt as he undid the catch on my bra. "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen, and I always will"

"I love you too Edward Masen Cullen, for the rest of eternity"

I woke up the next morning without Edward lying by my side, to hear low murmuring voices outside the door of Edwards's bedroom. I wondered what they were talking about, so I pulled the quilt back ready to step outside and question them and realised I was naked. I scanned the room in the dim light but I couldn't see my clothes scattered around the bed as I had expected them to be but to find them neatly folded on the leather sofa on the other side of the room. I had just finished putting my underwear on when it occurred to me I couldn't really go downstairs in my wedding dress. Emmett would tease me for the rest of eternity.

"How are you? Isabella _Cullen_" A velvety voice purred behind me emphasizing the Cullen bit.

"What can I wear; I have nothing but my wedding dress?"

"That **wasn't** the question but we can sort something out" I turned round to face him and instantly his cold lips were at mine. He broke away and went to his oversized wardrobe as gracefully as ever. He pulled out a navy blue shirt and handed it to me. "Wear this; I'll get you some trousers from Alice's mighty collection." He chuckled to himself as he left the room. The shirt smelled like Edward which was extremely comforting. In less than 1 minute he was back and I was still doing the buttons up on his shirt. He handed me a pair of black skinny jeans and finished doing my buttons up. "You look beautiful in my clothes" He smiled _the _crooked smile he knew dazzled me. "You should wear them more often"

"What were you talking about before?" I asked

He seemed caught off guard "Do you really want to know?"

"Uh huh" I nodded stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. He deepened the kiss and almost broke my concentration. I broke away. "Edward are you trying to distract me?"

"Yes" He seemed pleased with himself like a young boy after he caught his fish or something like that.

"Why? Please tell me" I begged with him. He hardly ever turned me down when I begged

"Promise you want get mad?"

"I promise"

"Well it would appear to Alice that our little bit of 'fun' last night" He stopped at the word fun. Remembering our little frolicking last night and smiled. "Will have some rather small crying consequences"

"Oh" I said startled "_Some?_"

"That's what Alice said" He smiled at me "You're not mad?"

"No, just confused that wasn't meant to even be able to happen"

**A/n First chapter finished…phew that took ages… It may say some doesn't necessarily mean there will be some all at one time. Maybe later.**

**701 words. I think that's an ok amount.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**ToodlePIP**

**-only-real-men-sparkle-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amber Eyes**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing but my ignorance and the characters I created**

**Let's be on with it shall we…**

**EPOV**

Bella, for some strange reason wanted me to deliver our miracle child. I say it as miracle child because vampires aren't meant to be able to reproduce. It was almost as crazy as her wanting me to change her, but she trusted me so I knew I couldn't fail for her sake.

Alice had told us when Bella was meant to give birth; May 6th. I was rather worried because it meant that the baby would be a week premature so on May 5th we spent the day turning Carlisle's office into a hospital room. Carlisle would be there in case anything went wrong. Of course Alice said nothing would but I didn't quite believe her, Bella of course just said I was being overprotective again and Emmett spent the last week teasing me about it. When May 6th came I was beside myself I was panicking.

I somehow wished she'd picked the other option I gave her; for me to change her and for her to be pregnant for eternity. I always knew she'd pick the other option. For some reason she wanted to be I pain for at least seven month of the nine plus apparently the worst pain any women would experience in their lives in stead of just and then three days of excruciating, burning pain in stead of just three days of excruciating burning pain and be pregnant of eternity. I thought the second option was better but I didn't want her being in immense amounts of pain for a long time.

Bella started having contraction at 5:00 AM. She woke up in the bed I had got for the time when Alice 'kidnapped' Bella for me and that night she tried seducing me, failing might I add. She looked at me with her eyes that were like pools of chocolate they could drown me and make me think of nothing but her.

"Edward?" She looked at me.

"Yes darling?"

"I either have really bad indigestion or the baby has decided today is the day to make an appearance" She smiled and I recognised the unfathomable love we shared in her eyes.

"I guess Alice was right" I said to myself

"About what?" She questioned

"She said the baby would arrive today" I said suddenly feeling guilty.

"Edward, you didn't find anything else out did you?" She sounded upset so I locked her in my icy embrace. We had decided not to find out the sex simply because we liked surprises.

"No, I was just worrying about you so I thought I might get ready" I smiled her crooked smile that she said dazzled her

She screwed her eyes up, as if she was in pain and I kissed her forehead.

"Do you want me to get Carlisle?"

"No!" She almost shouted, but I didn't listen to her and left our bedroom, it was much the same as the one back in Forks. The leather sofa and my CD's, we now had an even bigger walk in wardrobe to fit Bella's clothes in as well as my own.

BPOV) (I had to against all my wishes

When Edward came back into the room with Carlisle, I sighed and Edward was immediately by my side again.

"Are you ok?" He inquired

"Yes, I'm just miffed that you thought it necessary to get Carlisle in here. I'm fine really you're just over reacting."

"I don't think so" He growled in a playful way

"Bella, how are you doing?" Asked Carlisle.

"I'm fine, I can hardly feel anything so far, and Edward is just overreacting again" Carlisle and I chuckled at the last part and Edward growled and released the embrace he had me in.

"Tell me if anything gets worse and we'll move you into my office"

"Thanks Carlisle" I replied and he left our bedroom so we were along again. Edward pressed his cold lips to mine and I returned the kiss.

"Are you sure you're ok" He asked looking into my eyes like they were searching for something dazzling me at the same time.

I pressed my lips to his again. "Yes" I replied firmly.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o

EPOV (Can't leave him for long)

"Bella, one more push, come on I can see the head" I encouraged my glorious wife.

"I'm trying" She sounded angry.

She closed her eyes and groaned

"That's it Bella, come on, push"

"I am!" she screamed as she said this, the rest of the body of our child slipped out of her body. I clamped the umbilical cord and cut it and held the baby up.

"Bella" I gasped unable to think properly

Carlisle spoke up "Edward would you like me to check it over?"

I looked at Bella and she nodded so I handed the baby to Carlisle. I went and sat on the bed next to Bella and kissed her jaw and neck.

"She's gorgeous, she looks just like you" I said, As I said 'you' I tapped her on the nose and she smiled the most adorable smile.

"Is it a girl then?" She asked looking into my eyes. I nodded

BPOV (I had to because this bit is crucial to the title and the rest of the story)

"Would you like to hold you're daughter Bella?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. He handed our daughter to Edward and then he handed her to me. I looked into her eyes they were the sharpest emerald colour ever.

"She has you're eyes" I said to Edward. At that moment Alice and the rest of the family came into the room.

"Do you know what you want to call her?" Alice asked not even having to look at our daughter. I looked at Edward and he shrugged and smiled my crooked smile. We hadn't discussed names much. I looked into his eyes then to my daughter.

"Elizabeth Amber Masen Cullen" I smiled as I said those words

There was silence for about three seconds then Esme whispered "That's beautiful" Alice bounced to my sound "Can I hold my niece?" She asked. I passed Elizabeth to Edward who seemed to be in a daze then he held her to his chest then passed her to Alice. He kissed my forehead again and whispered in my ear "Well done" I kissed his icy lips. He returned the kiss then broke away "Why Amber?" I laughed

"Because she has your eyes, when you were human anyway, and at the moment your eyes are Amber" I finished and kissed his lips again.

Carlisle had Elizabeth in his arms now everybody else had held her. "Now I think we should leave the new family in peace, and let Bella get some sleep" The second part was directed at Edward more than anybody else. He handed our daughter back to me as the rest of our family left the room. She had a patch of brown hair on the top of her head and had the most elegant fingers ever. Long and thin. Her facial features were delicate but sharp a little like Alice's.

I looked back up at Edward "She's beautiful" I whispered then yawned

"She is, but I think you should get some sleep." He took Elizabeth from me and left the room. Then came back without her and picked me out of the bed in Carlisle's office he carried me to the bed in our room where I feel asleep almost straight away.

**A/N I really like this chapter and it's the longest one I've done. **

**1402 words. I think that's a good amount.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**ToodlePIP**

**-only-real-men-sparkle-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amber Eyes**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing but my ignorance and the characters I created**

**Let's be on with it shall we…**

**EPOV**

To see my 16 daughter stand in the centre of her room, her Mother, Aunts and Grandmother swarming around her like wasps on a jam jar, getting her ready for her first day of her new school in Alaska. IT hurt me to see her growing up but I knew I could do nothing to stop it.

She was beautiful (I know this sounds weird coming from her father) Her hair flowed down to her waist in ringlets, a chestnut brown colour Her piercing Emerald eyes could lock you in a gaze just with one glance. Her slender figure and curves could most probably pull any boy in as if they were on a reel .She was shy though. Alice keeps taking her shopping but she protests every time she reminds me so much of Bella quite content on being normal, but she is everything but. Half human half vampire, a brain filled with knowledge from studying through the night where she can't sleep, fluent in three languages already.

"ALICE!" she shouted I looked up being pulled from my thoughts Alice was holding up a short khaki skirt that was almost as long as a belt "I can't where this to school, if I bent over to pick something up I would flash my pants at anyone passing by" She looked upset. Then Rosalie picked something up "How about these?" She asked Alice instead of Elizabeth.

"They're ok I guess… but I'm sure she wants something more flamboyant." Alice replied

"Actually there fine, thanks Rosie" Elizabeth replied. She took the dark denim jeans from the hanger Rose was holding.

"What about this top Elizabeth?" Esme asked.

"Grandma, when will you stop calling me Elizabeth? Can't you just call me Amber like I asked?" Like me, Esme refused to call Elizabeth Amber, she says that Elizabeth is much prettier than Amber, but Elizabeth argues by saying that Amber is much newer and less old-fashioned.

"Elizabeth Amber Masen Cullen, your name is not Amber and I do NOT intend to start calling you Amber until your birth certificate says so! How about this though?" She was holding up a grey polo shirt and a hot pink V-necked jumper.

"Ooo" Alice shrieked "It's perfect!" Alice then went on to bundle the garment into Elizabeth's arms and hurried her to the en-suite. Whilst she was changing Bella came and sat on my lap. I pressed my lips to hers then pulled away "Doesn't it feel strange helping her grow up?" I asked.

"No, not really… Why?" She replied, confused

"Doesn't matter" I kissed her icy lips again. Yet again she consumed my world with her passionate kiss.

"Ah hmmm" Alice stood in the doorway to the bathroom, cleared her throat to get our attention, bringing us back to reality. "I present to you the new improved ready for a new school Amber Masen Cullen!" Elizabeth stepped through the doorway looking as shy as ever, she pulled back a wisp of hair that had fallen in front of her eye and looked at me and Bella, she gave us a small smile and then Rose and Esme started clapping. Elizabeth turning bright red let the wisp fall back over her eye as if she were trying to hide from the embarrassment. I chuckled she reminded me so much of Bella. Bella hit my arm, hard! "Don't laugh" She hissed under her breath. "I wasn't laughing at her Bella. I would never do that! I was laughing at how much she reminds me of you!" I kissed Bella on her icy lips and squeezed her tighter.

**678 words. I think that's an ok amount.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**ToodlePIP**

**-only-real-men-sparkle-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amber Eyes**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing but my ignorance and the characters I created**

**Let's be on with it shall we…**

**A/EPOV**

Esme came to my rescue with clothing that wouldn't reveal my whole body to any random passer by. I was comfortable in jeans and it didn't make me stand out. I didn't like standing out. It made me blush bright red whenever someone glanced at me. My ability came in handy there. I could manipulate the thoughts of people around me, so they wouldn't think about me unless I let them. They didn't realise, something else just took their notice. It helped, a lot.

Daddy drove me to school. It was a similar size to the one he and Mom had attended when they were younger. "Ha!" I chuckled to myself. That sounds funny 'When they were younger' they couldn't age so they couldn't be younger or older.

"What's funny?" Daddy asked. I forgot he would pick up on my chuckle.

"I was just thinking about you and Mom when you were at school actually"

"Really, and what exactly were you thinking about?" He inquired

"Nothing, really, apart from how you can't be younger or older"

"Oh yea, Carlisle told me to remind you of the story"

"I know Daddy" I sighed "Carlisle and Esme can't have children, you and Mom, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were adopted. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, you and Alice are siblings and Emmett is an only child like me." I recited perfectly

"Elizabeth Amber Masen Cullen don't use that voice with me"

"Daddy I wasn't using a 'voice' I just sighed because we've been over it thousands of times before" We were pulling up at the parking lot now

"Fine, now be good don't do anything to naf and act normal please?" He leaned other and kissed my check.

"Love you Daddy" I said as I got out of the car, I closed the door rather hard and faces turned to look at the shiny Volvo speeding out of the parking lot. Oh crap. They're looking at me. I concentrated on a bird flying over us and most of the student body also looked up. I took my chance and made a speedy exit. Maybe a little too fast, but never mind.

A bell sounded and I hurried to my classroom for form period. I had memorized the map we got at induction, two nights ago. Sometimes wished I could sleep it would make the time go so much quicker.

I entered the classroom. Everybody was already sitting down. That must have been the warning bell which means I was late and yet again I was being stared at.

**455 words. I think that's going down =(**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**ToodlePIP**

**-only-real-men-sparkle-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amber Eyes**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing but my ignorance and the characters I created**

**Let's be on with it shall we…**

**A/EPOV**

Oh Crap. There still staring at me. I looked at the teacher…so did the rest of the room. Where was Mum when you needed her? That was the problem with my power I didn't know how to stop it working. If I was a vampire I would, I sighed.

"I take it you must be Elizabeth Masen?" The teacher asked. Mr Jefferson. I was bright red

"I'm Amber, yes" I said, it didn't make sense. Oh well.

He didn't say anything.

"My real name is Elizabeth Amber" I explained "I prefer Amber"

"Ah, well Amber" He sounded confused "You realise you are late, all new students were meant to be in homeroom ten minutes early, didn't you?"

"No sorry, I actually thought I would get here early." I said, my blush deepening.

"Well seeing as this is your first term" He paused "none of you can get detentions this week, but if anyone is late it is an instant detentions."

"Now for your timetables, Elizabeth you can take the seat next to Wil" He pointed to a seat near the back. A boy with deep blue eyes and chestnut brown hair sat there. He looked up everybody else looked at him. He blushed red, I smiled. I took my seat next to Wil whilst Mr Jefferson read out our timetables. It turned out I had every lesson but Physics and Gym with Wil.

**a/n**** Next chapter is first lesson and Amber and Wil start talking.**

**276 words. I think that's awful amount but I have writers block. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**ToodlePIP**

**-only-real-men-sparkle-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amber Eyes**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing but my ignorance and the characters I created**

**Let's be on with it shall we…**

**A/EPOV**

I took my place next to the beautiful boy named Wil. He smiled at me he looked shy and embarrassed. The embarrassment was my entire fault, I felt terrible. His hair was covering his left eyes and he swept it back. His hair the same colour as mine brown with a few natural chestnut red streaks through it. His blue eyes were like the ocean so dark and deep but piercing. Once I looked into them I was unable to take my eyes off of them. A smile breezed across his face.

"We have history together first" A voice rang out. It sounded like it was singing; it was clear like a crystal.

I stopped looking into his eyes and found myself blushing "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

His smile spread into a grin and he chuckled; my blush deepened "I said 'we have history first'"

"Oh sorry, I wasn't listening" I looked down at my feet.

"My names like yours, you know" I was surprised he was talking to me. Normally people stayed well clear from our family, afraid for a reason they didn't quite understand

"Why?" I answered. I looked back up at him, _wrong thing to do Amber _I thought to myself. I found myself drowning in his eyes again.

"My real name is Lilian Wilbur Burton, my mum named me that when I was born because it means Beauty and Love, she didn't really love me she was just young and could be bothered. My Older brother was 6 when I was born started calling me names like 'girly' when he was none cos there was a girl in his class called Lillian. When he was older he would start calling me 'Lil' Wil' Then I just started being called Wil apart from by my Grandmother who was looking after us at the time after Mum ran of with a knew man." He sighed at the end and I wondered who many men his mum had run off with. I felt sorry for him

"My names like yours cos we both use our second names as our first." I smiled and he did too.

A shrill bell rang and lots of the room almost jumped off of their chairs. Mr Jefferson then said "Ok class you can go to your first lessons now I will see you back here for afternoon registration." He stood up and left the room and Wil and I got up to leave. As we were leaving a girl with short blonde hair and soft brown eyes came up behind us a tall boy with red hair, freckles and eyes green like mine being pulled along by the girl's hand. He looked just as shy as me.

"Wil, how are you? I haven't seen you in like weeks" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh hey Phoebe, Alec" Wil said looking at the girl and boy in turn "This is Amber; she has all her lessons with me but Physics and Gym. Yeah I'm fine" He added at the end to answer Phoebe's question.

"Hey Amber, when do you have Gym?" She asked me. My cheeks flushed red.

"Ermm… 6th on Wednesday I think" I answered embarrassed.

"So do I and Alec, I have history next so I better be going" She turned to leave

"Phoebe" Wil chuckled "We all have history next, your going the wrong way" HE pointed out Phoebe turned around and I suddenly realised that she was almost as red as me, _at least I'm not the only one _I thought and chuckled to myself.. We continued to chat on the way to history. Wil and I walked together to all of our lesson apart from 4th which was Physics whilst he had Gym. We agreed to meet in the cafeteria for lunch. Physics seemed to take ages to pass. I couldn't wait to get to the cafeteria to see my family again and see Wil and Phoebe and Alec.

**701 words. I think that's a good amount.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**ToodlePIP**

**-only-real-men-sparkle-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amber Eyes**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing but my ignorance and the characters I created**

**Let's be on with it shall we…**

**A/EPOV**

Wil met me outside the cafeteria cos his gym lesson was just going over the basics of their topic, so they got let out when the bell went and not afterwards, like my lesson was. We went in to the cafeteria he bought a cheese bagel with a cherry soda whilst I got a ham baguette and a lime soda, I was glad that I didn't have to drink blood to keep me alive, that would be kinda scary.

"Come on Amber" Wil said, dragging me out of the crowded lunch hall "My brother told me a good place to have lunch when the hall is crowded"

"What about Phoebe and Alec?" I asked, I was warming up to the pair and would even call them friends.

"They already have a table, I asked them if they wanted to come but Phoebe wants a seat to sit on instead of a bough or a log" He said with a smile

"So don't I even get a choice?" I pretended to be upset then smiled and he started laughing

"Well, I needed someone to share it with"

Once we had walked across the parking lot Wil got behind me and put his hands over my eyes, it made me jump because I didn't realise he was going to do anything like that.

"Keep your eyes shut please Amber" He asked

He led me through the small orchard of apple trees to the centre. He stood away from me and released his hold on my eyes. I looked up and was stunned into silence. It was a perfect spot. It was an old apple tree with a clear space underneath it a fallen bough was perfect for sitting on. The bubble from a stream 10meters into the depths of the orchard could be heard.

"Well" Wil asked, testing my reaction.

"It's lovely" I said and without thinking I bounded over to him and put my arms around his waist and hugged him the way I would thank any one at home.

He seemed surprised at first (I was surprised as well) but after a few seconds he put his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his chest.

"Thank you so much for sharing this with me, it's perfect and beautiful." I said then pulled out of the hugged and skipped over to the fallen bough and sat down. I patted the seat next to me.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I asked and laughed, he still looked shocked that I'd hugged him.

WPOV

Amber patted the seat next to her.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asked in her perfect tinkling voice then laughed the sound was so sweet that it sounded like singing. I stood still, shocked that she had hugged me like that when we hardly knew each other, but I liked it, a lot.

"Wil, do I have to drag you over here" She asked her tone like a scolding mother.

"No, sorry" I answered, apologising for not moving before.

I walked over to her my lumber looked so clumsy compared to her graceful dancing skip. We sat on the bough talking about nothing important until the first bell went warning us that lunch was finishing.

**a/n Bella and Edward share a special place (the meadow) Bella and Jacob share a special place (the driftwood tree on First beach) so I thought that Amber and Wilbur could share a special place kind of a mix between both because of the tree bench thing and the small meadow area around it**

**633 words. I think that's an average amount.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**ToodlePIP**

**-only-real-men-sparkle-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amber Eyes**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing but my ignorance and the characters I created**

**Let's be on with it shall we…**

**A/EPOV**

The rest of the day passed so quickly. Wil sat next to me in all of our other lessons. We chatted a lot about nothing important. He walked with me to the parking lot. We had been let out of our last lesson slightly late because the teacher had been rambling on about equipment and detentions if we didn't have equipment.

I hoped that Daddy would be waiting for me in the parking lot and hadn't left I really didn't want to ride with Alice. She would be full of questions. Alice may have 'seen' something though. Maybe she would leave and let me ride in Wil's old Ford. _That's wishful thinking_ I thought to myself.

When we got to the parking lot Wil turned to me before going to his car.

"Is that your car?" He asked, indicating the Yellow Porsche in the parking lot

"No, but sadly it is Alice's" _Did I just say sadly aloud, oh I hope he just thinks it's because I don't like to stand out_

"Oh, I was going to offer you a ride home" He sighed and so did I, Wil looked up and then we both chuckled. "Do you want my number?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah, ok, do you want mine?"

I pulled out my cell as he pulled out his he handed it to me and I handed mine to him, I started programming my number and name in. When I finished I looked up to see Wil still staring at my phone looking very confused.

"It's a very confusing phone" He said, blush gathering at his checks

"I know it took me ages to figure out how to use the touch screen" I smiled and he chuckled. "Here let me do it" I held out my hand and he put the phone in my palm. His fingers lingered, I didn't mind, his long fingers were more than welcome.

"What's your number?" I asked after typing in his name

"Ermm… 07758 273 178 I think."

"Ok thanks, I better be going, Alice will be waiting." Alice would be waiting to bombard me with question and trying to find out about my first day. I sighed

"I'll call you later, if that's ok." He added at the end shyly.

And with that he lumbered over to his Ford Focus. Turned and waved as he got in the drivers side.

I skipped over to the very inconspicuous Yellow Porsche waiting in the corner of the parking lot. I walked round to the passenger side, ready to face my Doom.

**464 words. I think that's a bad amount.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**ToodlePIP**

**-only-real-men-sparkle-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Amber Eyes**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing but my ignorance and the characters I created**

**Let's be on with it shall we…**

**A/EPOV**

I opened the passenger door and slid in. I looked to the driver seat, to see a very happy looking Alice sat next to me, a huge wolf grin plastered across her face.

"Where are the others Ali?" I asked trying to avoid the questions I was sure to be bombarded with.

"No nicknames, Amber" She giggled and it was a high pitched tinkling so gentle and delicate. "They have taken Edwards Volvo and Rose's M3. I wanted to have some quality time with my favourite niece."

"So 3 minutes car ride is all you call quality time. And I'm your only niece Alice so by default I am your favourite niece."

"I am willing to keep to the speed limits. Just today though. So you really have 20 minutes for the journey."

"Ok, there is no avoiding this is there." I said.

Her face went blank like when she was having a vision. "No, there's not." She said giggling that magical giggle of hers.

"Shoot, Fine first question."

"Who is that boy?" She gestured as the Blue Ford drove past and Wil waved, I waved back.

"He is Lilian Wilbur Burton, but everybody calls him Wil, with one 'l', because he thinks Lilian is girly."

"Ok, where does he live?"

"Alice I have no Idea where he lives, why would I know that, He was living with his Gran last though. I thought you of all people would know what I knew, with that little extra sense of yours."

"You of all people will know this Alice, but he was going to offer me a lift home if your lovely Porsche wasn't waiting for me."

"You really like him don't you."

"Was that another question or a statement, I don't know if I really like him but I know I like him."

The 20 questions carried on like this the whole way home asking about his family and just about everything else I knew. Until we pulled up to the big White house.

"If you don't think about him I won't." I said to Alice, she knew I was referring to Daddy.

"Deal, my little gift for making you miss a lift home with him, how would you think your Dad would react when a Ford pulled into the drive with a male driver, Trust me I did it for a good reason."

"Thank you."

**435 words. I think that's worse than the last chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**ToodlePIP**

**-only-real-men-sparkle-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Amber Eyes**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing but my ignorance and the characters I created**

**Let's be on with it shall we…**

**A/EPOV**

Alice had promised to not think of what I had told her but she'd probably tell Jasper anyway. He still isn't all that great at controlling his thoughts. Alice is amazing. She is like the sister I never had; and never will have. I sighed; I always wanted a younger sibling but, being what we are, we can't reproduce, unless it is with a human of course, otherwise I wouldn't be around.

I was in the shower and I heard my phone go. My ring tone is Colbie Caillat – Realize **(A/n I love that song atm)**. I was so pleased Daddy wasn't home because he would have no problem at all hearing my thoughts. Just the thought that Wil would actually call, I thought he would be like other boys; saying they'll call before tomorrow and the call never comes. I felt like screaming I was so happy. Maybe he did care. Maybe he wouldn't pull me in and throw me away again. Maybe he wasn't an ordinary boy. I turned off the taps for my walk in shower and got out. The door connecting Alice's and my en-suites was locked; it normally is unless she thinks I am going to have an emergency with make-up or clothing. What she thinks is an emergency and what I think are two completely different matters altogether. I stepped onto the mat and heard my phone ring again. Only Alice, Jasper, Esme and Mum were home, so I wrapped the towel around me and ran out to my bed side table to retrieve my phone, but sod's law, as soon as I got there it stopped ringing. So I carried it to the bathroom and put it on the counter next to my sink (where Alice puts my make-up). I got dressed in my jeans and an old pull over that Alice hates but I think it is comfortable.

_Take Time to realize_

_That your one thing_

_Is crashing down on me_

_Take time to realize I'm on your side_

I sprinted to my phone. Half dressed but too happy to care. I didn't even have to worry about blocking my thoughts from daddy as he was hunting and mum could always assist if needs be.

"Hey" I almost shouted into the phone.

"Ermm…hello to you too." He laughed that deep laugh he does and I realized I could remember everything about him and I had only known him for a couple of hours. _Girl you are falling for him bad! _I thought.

"So…how are you?" I could help myself from giggling. I was so happy. My grin stretched from ear to ear

"I'm ok, thanks. What bout you?" He asked. It seemed so normal. I hadn't felt normal before. I was always the hybrid. The only one. I didn't fit in really.

The conversation continued like that for almost an hour. Just chatting like normal people. Like best friends. I suppose that's what we were. Just friends nothing more, however hard I wished for it.

**WPOV**

I put away my homework books and looked at my phone. I didn't know whether to call her or not. What if I had got the wrong impression and she felt I was forcing myself on her. She didn't seem to feel that way. It was so easy talking to her. I knew if I wasn't careful I would reveal my secret to her. Scare her away forever and I would be the loner again. Lilly Wil. Lonely Wil more like. Sometimes I hated my family. Giving me ridiculous nicknames. I knew I hated my mother. Not only for the name but for the way she abandoned me. Left me for a new man she met last week, it was always the same.

I plucked up the courage and went to my contact list. Amber. I pressed call. It rang 8 times and then it went to voicemail.

_Hey…you've reached Amber's phone…No Esme… I'm not saying Elizabeth. Nobody that would call me would know me as Elizabeth…I'll start again…Hey you've reached Amber's phone, either I'm ignoring you or I'm busy doing something more important than you or I just can't get to the phone which is probably the reason…So leave a message after the beeping noise. Bye!!!!_

I hung up. I never even liked calling people up; incase I had a wrong number and somebody I didn't know picked up and I hated voicemail. The idea that you might have a wrong number and leaving a message on somebody you don't knows voicemail scared me to hell and back. _I'll call back in five minutes_ I thought to myself

Five minutes passed. I called again and it went to voicemail again.

_Hey…you've reached Amber's phone…No Esme… I'm not saying Elizabeth. Nobody that would call me would know me as Elizabeth…I'll start again…Hey you've reached Amber's phone, either I'm ignoring you or I'm busy doing something more important than you or I just can't get to the phone which is probably the reason…So leave a message after the beeping noise. Bye!!!!_

I hung up. Then I started thinking maybe she might not want to talk to me. Like the message said. 'ignoring you'. That scared me. I didn't want to be ignored. I wanted her to like me. _WOW that's something new_ I had never wanted or NEEDED a person like this before. I more or less avoided all contact with the outside world. Shut myself in my cocoon. Maybe now I would break free. Come out in all my colours and glory.

I called again. Half expecting to go to voicemail again.

"Hey" her musical voice made me smile. I was so happy and without thinking I just said.

"Well…Hello to you to!" I laughed at the phrase. I had never said that before. Well I never said much at all before.

"Soooooooooo…" She dragged out her 'o' "How are you then?" She giggled and I couldn't help but grin. Her sound was addictive, I needed it, needed her.

"I'm ok, thanks. How are you?" Our conversation continued in this manner for about an hour. Then she said something that really surprised me.

"It feels so right sitting here, talking to you. I can't help but smile and laugh, I've never felt so free. You make me feel special." I was silent.

"You can say something; right now you've made me feel all embarrassed." She broke the silence.

"Don't be embarrassed, that was beautiful, just like you" I added shyly. I hope she didn't think this was to quick.

"Oh My God… Ermm I really have to go, daddy just walked into my bedroom, and he really shouldn't be in here." She said loudly more to her father than I.

"Bye. Nice talking to you."

"See you at school"

"Don't be late. Jefferson would seriously murder you."

She giggled her high pitched laugh. I sighed. I heard on the other end of the phone something along the lines of; 'he can't come anywhere near you, I'd murder him before he got within ten foot' I laughed.

"Bye then."

She hung up. I felt so empty without her. I suddenly realized I needed her, she could keep me together, I just hope she wanted me.

**1245 words. I think that's an amazing amount.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**ToodlePIP**

**-only-real-men-sparkle-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Amber Eyes**

**CHAPTER #**

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing but my ignorance and the characters I created**

**Let's be on with it shall we…**

**EPOV**

I came home from hunting with Bella and went upstairs to get a shower. I walked past my daughter's room and heard two voices. I smiled. I wanted her to have friends. Then I heard something I wished I hadn't.

"Don't be embarrassed, that was beautiful, just like you"

Oh my God…That was a man's voice. Or should I say boy's voice. Without thinking I burst into her room…Probably leaving a few cracks in the doorframe. I gave her a look and she instantly started blabbering something about having to go, then she looked at me as she said 'and he really shouldn't be in here' I just stared at her and chuckled…as if she could get rid of me that quickly.

Their conversation continued like any normal one.

"Bye. Nice talking to you." His voice was low and I couldn't age it over the phone.

"See you at school" _Over my dead body_ I thought to myself

"Don't be late. Jefferson would seriously murder you." The boy said

Then I said to her "I'd murder him if he's comes within ten feet of you and I ever hear of it."

Then she hung up.

"Daddy why are you being so rude! You burst in here like it's your own room. Then you say horrible things about my friends. It's not fair! Why can't you be like everybody else's parents?" Then she ran past me and downstairs. Probably to her mother or Esme. That really hurt me. I didn't mean to upset her. I love her. I can't help wanting to kill every boy that looked at her. That's what parents do.

**323 Words. I think that's rubbish but I'm seriously having writers block, and my computer isn't working. I apologise for not updating.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**ToodlePIP**

**-only-real-men-sparkle-**


End file.
